Loren's New Song
by Sheram2206
Summary: A one shot.I write what I would say if I was in Loren's position. She says what I would say because I am a really shy person. Please read and feel free to review or PM me at any time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people! This is my first fanfiction and this might be a one shot, depending on the review I get… Well, enough with the gibber jabber. Let's get to the story!_

In New York at the Music Festival. Loren just finished singing Mars, Alive, and One Day at a Time. Loren is about to sing a song very close to her heart.

Loren: Thank you! Thank you! Alright so I am going to sing one more song. It's a new song and no one has heard it before. And when I say no one I mean absolutely no one.

_(The Crowd Starts to Cheer)_

Loren: I know, I know! So this last song is really close to my heart. I wrote this song a couple of days ago when I wasn't in the happiest mood. I was miserable. I just wanted to disappear. I was having family issues and then the media regarding what's been happening. This song is about going through a hard time in your life. And you're basically saying that you need a reason to be here and you want a reason to hope and not just give up. And you find that it's hard just to be here and even to breathe. You want even the tiniest thing to help you and get you through these tough times. But then you say wait a second everything will eventually turn out ok. So I dedicate this song to anyone who is going through a hard time and just wants to give up. I want you guys to remember that there is always going to be hard times no matter what but eventually everything will turn out alright. Alright here we go.

~**_Music Begins_**~

_I GAVE AWAY MORE THAN I HAD_

_IN THE BLINDING COLD CASKET BLACK_

_WHEN THE SUN WENT DOWN NEVER DID RETURN_

_LIKE GASOLINE ON AN OPEN FLAME_

_LIGHT UP SO BRIGHT THEN BURN AWAY_

_IF I FALL APART LOOK THE OTHER WAY_

_WHEN ALL THE THINGS I NEED _

_FEEL JUST LIKE A DREAM AND EVERY BREATH I BREATHE_

_IS SO HARD_

_WELL I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_A REASON TO KNOW_

_THAT I SHOULD STILL BE HERE_

_MAYBE JUST A GLIMPSE AT THE LIGHT_

_A PATCH OF BLUE SKIES SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN _

_I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE _

_A REAON TO HOPE _

_WANT A REASON THAT I SHOULD NOT LET GO_

_I WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_AND ITS HARD TO SAY THAT TIMES ARE BAD_

_CAUSE ITS BEEN MUCH WORSE AND I KNOW THAT_

_BUT FROM ALL IVE SEEN _

_THESE DAYS ARE AWFUL HARD_

_AND THE PRAYERS CAME SLOW FOR ME AT FIRST_

_THEN THE DAM BROKE DOWN_

_AND THE RIVERS SURGED_

_I AM ON MY KNEES_

_WONDERING WHAT ITS WORTH_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I NEED _

_FEEL JUST LIKE A DREAM AND EVERY BREATH I BREATHE_

_IS SO HARD _

_WELL I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_A REASON TO KNOW THAT I SHOULD STILL BE HERE_

_MAYBE JUST A GLIMPSE AT THE LIGHT_

_A PATCH OF BLUE SKIES_

_SOMETHING TO BELIEVE IN_

_I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE _

_A REASON TO HOPE_

_WANT A REASON THAT I SHOULD NOT LET GO_

_I WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_AND I SAID HOLD UP ITS ALRIGHT_

_IF YOU DON'T SEE OPEN UP YOUR EYES_

_IF YOU FALL DOWN I WILL PICK YOU UP_

_AND I SAID HOLD UP ITS ALRIGHT_

_IF YOU DON'T SEE OPEN UP YOUR EYES _

_IF YOU'RE FALLING DOWN _

_I WILL PICK YOU UP_

_WELL I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_A REASON TO KNOW THAT I SHOULD STILL BE HERE_

_MAYBE JUST A GLIMPSE AT THE LIGHT_

_A PATCH OF BLUE SKIES SOMETHIN TO BELIEVE IN_

_I JUST WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_A REASON TO HOPE_

_WANT A REASON THAT I SHOULD NOT LET GO_

_I WANT A REASON TO HOPE_

_AND I SAID HOLD UP_

_ITS ALRIGHT IF YOU DON'T SEE_

_OPEN UP YOUR EYES_

_IF YOU FALL DOWN I WILL PICK YOU UP_

_AND I SAID HOLD UP ITS ALRIGHT_

_IF YOU DON'T SEE OPEN UP YOUR EYES_

_IF YOUR FALLING DOWN I WILL PICK YOU UP_

**_~Music Ends~_**

By the time the song ended Loren had tears rolling down her cheeks and the crowd was cheering louder for Loren than anyone else who performed at the Music Festival.

Loren: Thank you! Wow! That song was really emotional for me. I hope you guys had a great time tonight. I wouldn't be here without you guys. I love you! Have a great night and be safe!

_Well that's it guys like I said this may be a one shot. If you want another chapter just review or PM me. Majority vote wins. By the way the song is not sung by a girl; its called A Reason To Hope by Ron Pope. He has another great song if you want to know just ask or if you want me to write a short story of Hollywood Height based on a song just review or PM me. Tell me what you think! BYE!_


	2. AN

A/N: I know we arent supposed to do author's note but i just wanted to clear some things out. First off Yes Eddie is out of jail and yes Loren knows that. The story was supposed to be longer it had the rest of the charecters from the tv show but when I wrote that part it just was terrible so i decided to just finish it off when she is finished at the music festival. The whole point of the story is just to pit a song that resembles how she felt when Eddie was "dead". And for anyobe who wants me to keep going with this story just give me some ideas cause i dont know where to head woth this story. Till next time! BYE! Leddie Forever!


End file.
